Lycanthropy Lily
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: Harry and Ginny are woken up to a horrifying sight in their daughters room.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

oOo

**Lycanthropy Lily**

**Chapter 1**

Lily stumbled and hit the front door; she groped for the handle and turned it. She pushed the door open and fell over the threshold, bleeding profusely from her neck, arms, face and stomach. Lily hoped to Merlin that her parents were fast asleep and hadn't heard her come in; all she needed now was for them to see her drenched in her own blood. Barely able to stand on her weak legs she limped up to her room, stumbling a few times and once actually falling down three stairs.

"Harry...Harry?" Ginny patted her husband's chest to try and wake him up.

"Mmmh?" he mumbled

"Can you hear something?" she whispered

"Other then you? No." He replied grumpily

"No, something else. Just listen, I swear I heard something, it sounded like a thump."

"You sure you're not dreaming of thumper?" he asked, laughing at her look of confusion

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I'm going to look."

"Okay...have fun." He muttered before turning over and going back to sleep

Ginny got up, pulled on her dressing gown then paused to push Harry on the back of his head for his cocky-ness before quietly leaving their bedroom.

Lily pulled herself up and using all the strength she could muster she crawled to her room and shut the door with a soft snap. She didn't know what part of her body to clutch at, which part to get the bleeding to stop, surely she was going to die soon, she was losing so much blood; at least she thought she was. All of a sudden her bleeding seemed to stop, her wounds didn't start healing – she wasn't some freaky self healing beast, but a new pain seemed to come over her. She crawled over to her dressing table and pulled herself onto the chair. The sixteen year old looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the gashes on her neck and the scratches on her face, she looked down at her stomach where she'd been bleeding the most and saw gaping holes. It seemed oddly amusing that when she looked back down at herself her first thought was 'My new dress is ruined.' Her arms were split open too.

As Lily turned to her bed she saw the full moon reflecting in her mirror.

The new pain she was feeling was getting to a point where she was starting to hyperventilate and clutch at her sides. Lily heard a rip and turned around to see what it was before she realised the seams on the side of her dress had ripped as her torso started to expand. She let out a yell of pain as her body started to ache like she had never felt before. She hit the floor on all fours. The pain was excruciating, she could feel everything extending and growing bigger at an alarming rate.

Hair started coming out of her back and her nails were shooting out. She heard another rip as her dress split all the way down her back and her underwear appeared to just fall to pieces on the floor. She tried to feel her face, knowing that there would now be a snout where her nose should have been but all she was face with was paws. Her body was transforming and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Now a fully fledge wolf Lily started to pant and didn't even register to her mother's blood curdling scream, all she was aware of was her pain and hunger and her need to hunt.

Harry bolted out of his bed when he heard his daughter's yells, and ran even faster when he heard Ginny screaming. He reached Lily's bedroom and looked in on the horror taking place in her butterfly covered sanctuary. Harry caught Ginny and held her up right when she stumbled back. Her mouth opened as if to scream again but no sound came out of it, instead she burst into tears as she and Harry looked on to see a fully transformed werewolf standing in a shredded pile of their daughters clothes.

oOo

**A/N:** I don't know where this came from but one day it just popped into my head. I will do more, just gotta figure out where to start...my bf went hay-wire and gave me a million questions that UI should answer in the next few chaps, so we'll see what happens. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 2**

"Ginny go...just go!" Harry said as he tried to push his wife out of his daughter's doorway

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked, not moving an inch despite Harry's continuous attempts at pushing her down the passage

"Not too sure yet. But just go!" Harry was about to try and push Ginny back down the hallway again when Lily growled so loud that both of them screamed and bolted down the hallway to their room. Harry dove across the bed to grab his wand. He turned around and watched as Ginny groped her way onto their bed, never breaking eye contact with their werewolf daughter who had followed them and was now in their doorway.

Ginny whimpered with fear as Lily's hackles rose and she took a step forward. Harry, keeping his eyes on his daughter, grabbed Ginny around her waist and pulled her further onto the bed and away from Lily.

Harry was shaking out of fear, he'd faced many dark and dangerous creatures in his past, but he'd learned that not all werewolves were bad. At the moment, he wasn't sure if this was true...he didn't know what to do, how to save his wife from being attacked by his daughter and how to save his daughter from such a terrible curse. He knew there was nothing he could do to return Lily back but as for right now, safety was key.

Lily bent down on her haunches as if to leap.

"What is she doing?" whispered a terrified Ginny

Before Harry could answer her Lily launched herself at her parents, Harry who was holding his wand out, pointing it at her, bellowed "Petrificus Totalus!"

Ginny and Harry watched in horror as Harry's curse hit Lily square in the chest and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell did you do?" shrieked Ginny

Harry looked down at the Phoenix wand in his right hand, disgusted at what he'd just done to his daughter. However, only seconds later, reason invaded his mind and he knew there was nothing else he could have done to stop Lily attacking him and Ginny, at least nothing that wasn't going to cause more damage.

She pushed Harry's arm, which was still holding her tight, away from her and scurried to the edge of the bed. She climbed off and went to where her daughter was lying still in full werewolf form.

"No, Ginny! Don't touch her." Harry said as he bent down next to his wife

Ginny ignored him and stuck out her hand to check the werewolves' pupils. Harry grabbed her hand and held it back.

"Let go!" snapped Ginny

"It's dangerous!" Harry snapped back

"She's my daughter! She's not dangerous, and how am I supposed to see if she's ok after you nearly killed her without touching her?"

"I never nearly killed her! I stunned her and in case you didn't see she leaped at us! She was going to attack us!"

Ginny didn't answer him; huge tears were streaming down her face, falling on Lily's face, as she stroked her back.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked quietly

"I don't know." Harry whispered back

"Well we need to come up with a solution fast. The jinx only lasts for five minutes, at most." Ginny turned to look at Harry

Harry was completely stumped, what do you do with your werewolf daughter if you haven't prepared for a full moon? He sat in thought for what felt like hours when it was only seconds.

"What did Remus do?" Ginny asked, turning back to Lily

"He stayed in the Shrieking Shack, transformed there and that's it, I suppose. It's as much as I know. This was before my dad found out and they started going all over the place, creating the Marauders Map. And during his teaching days he transformed in his office."

"So, we just stick her somewhere?" Ginny sounded revolted just at the idea

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure how aware she's going to be whilst she's in...Wolf form." Harry stuttered on the last two words, shock still rippling through his body

"Should we just put her in her room? I don't know, lock the door so she can't get out and hurt herself or...or us?" Ginny said, becoming rapidly aware that their five minutes was running out

"I...I don't know. I can't think of anything else. I don't know what to do." Harry panicked

"Okay, let's just do that. Maybe it's safest for now."

Harry bent down and with some incredible strength he picked Lily up and carried her to room where he locked the door and went back to his and Ginny's room. He locked their door too. Harry and Ginny just sat in silence, neither knowing what to say or do, not comprehending what was going on with their little girl.

They both jumped when there was an almighty crash and the sound of teeth ripping apart wood. With fumbling hands Harry unlocked their bedroom door and he and Ginny ran out just in time to see Lily running through the smashed kitchen door into the back yard. She howled at the moon and took off into the small forest they had at the back of their property.

Harry turned to Ginny who was sobbing again. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ginny asked

"I don't know. I doubt we'll find her now. She'll be back in human form in the morning; we'll go and look for her as soon as the sun rises."

He and Ginny just stared out their back door, hoping their daughter was going to be okay but more, hoping this was all a bad dream and when they woke up Lily would not be a werewolf but just their normal fun loving sixteen year old.

oOo

A/N: I don't have anything to say...R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

Lily hit the ground on all four paws running as fast as she could to the forest. She felt a hunger that she'd never experienced before in her life. Her nose was filled to the brim with every scent imaginable in a forest. After a few minutes of running she slowed down in search of prey.

Her need for food was making time slow down so what felt like hours was really minutes and within such time she had found the perfect meal. Crouching low she prepared to pounce.

The hare didn't seen it coming, Lily may be a new werewolf but the way she pounced made it seem as if she'd been doing it for years. Before the hare could even flinch she had pinned it and had ripped its throat out. She guzzled the hare down faster than her uncle Ron inhaled his food at dinner. But one hare didn't satisfy her appetite and she started looking for more.

An hour and several more animals later Lily settled down on the edge of the forest floor and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

"It's four AM; the sun is going to come up soon. Should we go to the forest and wait for her to transform?" Ginny asked Harry

Harry and Ginny had not slept at all, both too worried about their daughter.

Harry turned away from the window he was looking out of to look at Ginny, "No, leave her. She'll come here once she's transformed."

"How do you know?" asked Ginny angrily, Harry was way too calm in her opinion.

"Where else is she going to go? She can't apparate." Harry snapped

Ginny slammed her hands on the kitchen table as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as she started walking out of the kitchen

"To my daughter!" she hissed

"NO!" Harry yelled after her

She ignored him and marched out of the back door and into their yard.

"GINNY!" he yelled again as he stumbled in his haste to get out of the house and follow her, "GINEVRA!"

Ginny spun on her heels and stormed up to Harry, swinging out her hand and hitting him in the face she screamed "DO NOT CALL ME THAT! AND IF YOU DON'T MIND I CAN HEAR MY DAUGHTER CRYING SO I AM GOING TO GO FIND HER AND HELP HER! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN GO DEAL WITH IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" she turned back around and ran towards the forest.

As the moon faded and sun raised Lily started transforming back to her normal self. If she thought transforming into a werewolf was painful it was nothing compared to transforming back. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before, after a while she lost consciousness and everything turned black. Her body continued the transformation.

Lily was no a wear that she had gained consciousness and was crying until she heard noises growing louder. She turned on the ground and looked up from where she lay on the soft forest floor to see her mother running towards her.

Ginny fell to her knees when she was about a metre away from Lily and crawled to her. She pulled her into her arms and just held her and they both just sobbed.

"You're freezing." Said Ginny through tears

"I'm naked mum." Lily stated

"Get her a blanket." Said Ginny to someone Lily couldn't see

"Accio blanket!" said her father's voice

Within seconds Ginny was wrapping a blanket around Lily, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up, it wasn't working but Lily didn't say anything.

"Help me lift her please." Ginny asked Harry

"No," Lily rasped, "I can do it." She tried to pull herself but her legs were too weak and she fell back onto the ground.

Lily felt her father's strong hands under her arms and lift her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her back to the house.

Her mother ran ahead of them and was already making tea when they got inside the house; Ginny was just like her own mother in that way.

Harry lowered Lily onto the couch as Ginny brought her a cup of tea. Lily sat sipping her tea as her parent's had one of their weird silent conversations. Harry, Lily noticed, had a hand print on his face that looked pretty fresh, she wondered if her mother had hit him. That made her giggle.

Ginny and Harry snapped out of their silent conversation when they hear Lily giggling.

"You hit dad, didn't you?" Lily asked Ginny

"Yeah, I did." Said Ginny quietly

"Who did this to you Lily?" Harry asked, leaning forward

Lily looked down at her tea, she was so scared that if she told them he'd find out and come after her. When she looked up Harry and Ginny had moved from the couch they were sitting on to the coffee table right in front of her.

"He kept saying 'This is for your father.' I don't know what it meant." Lily said quietly

"Who did this?" Ginny asked again

Tears started to pour down Lily's face; she knew who he was, she had recognised him by a newspaper cutting she'd seen of him several years back.

Lily gulped and looked up at her parent's, they looked absolutely terrified, more terrified than she felt.

"Fenrir Greyback." She whispered

End

oOo

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update...been working on Intertwined. Ideas on revenge and blah blah blah are hugely appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sorry it's taken over 4 months to publish!

Thank you everyone for your continual support in all my fics, not just this one.

But on this fics note, a few of you have asked how Greyback threatened Lily when he was transformed. He hadn't transformed yet, he was just taunting her before he attacked her.

oOo

**Chapter 4**

"I don't understand, I thought he was in Macedonia?" said Ron

"So did I." Replied Harry

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing in the Potter's kitchen discussing Lily's condition and the werewolf who had changed her, Fenrir Greyback.

"And you're sure she said Greyback? You sure that's who did it?" Ron asked for the hundredth time

"Yes Ron!" replied Ginny through gritted teeth

"Look, there is a point in Ron's questions. Lily has never seen him before; he's barely even mentioned around her, how did she know who he was? And he's supposed to be out of the country." Said Hermione, trying to back Ron up

"Number one: Just because you guys haven't spoken to your children about the war doesn't mean we haven't. She knows what he looks like because she's seen a picture of him. And number two: It's not illegal to travel and the last time we check was three months ago." Snapped Harry

He just wanted to find this beast and kill it for condemning his daughter and Ron and Hermione were slowing him down. Thankfully Ginny jumped into the conversation at that moment, stopping a fight that would have soon broken out.

"Why haven't you checked more recently?" she asked, turning to Harry who was leaning against the counter.

"There was no threat when we checked; he was just playing house there. We've been keeping tabs on him but nothing suspicious has come up."

"But why hasn't he been caught before?"

"There was never any hard proof against him."

"But Bill, Lupin and that little kid that died whilst we were still in school."

"People said it was all 'He said she said' and no one ever cracked down on him."

"That's a load of bull! Why haven't you done anything now?"

"No one can catch him. We've been trying and still we aren't able to."

"So you're just gonna let roam free?"

"Like I said, he's not a treat now and we have tabs on him."

"It's not good enough!" shouted Ginny

"We know that."

"How is it that if you have tabs on him you didn't know of his movement and him coming back here?" Ginny turned to Ron as she asked this then back to Harry

Neither Ron nor Harry could answer that and the question was rendered moot.

"So, what is he doing back here?" asked Hermione, cutting in Harry and Ginny's conversation

"I don't know." Said Harry softly

"Look, we don't even know how long he's been here, if he is at all..." Ron started again

"That's enough Ron!" Harry shouted "Listen mate, you might not think it's him but I know it was him! Who else would have given Lily a message saying 'This is for your father'? Now are you going to help us or not?"

"Well, what is he doing here?" Hermione asked again, placing a hand on her husband chest as he moved towards Harry

"Isn't it obvious? He's here to give dad a message." Said James who'd just come down the stairs and into the kitchen

"You don't think he's trying to recruit do you?" asked Ginny

James shrugged and sat down.

"How is she?" Harry asked his oldest son

"Fine, she's asleep. I'll take her out just before night fall." He answered

They still hadn't figured out what to do with Lily when she transformed so for the second night of her transformation she was going into the forest again. It didn't help that Lily hadn't said a word since she'd told them who had bitten her and refused to give ideas as to where she should be when she transformed later.

When James had come over to his parents house for a visit and found out what had happened he took a very serious note on his oldest brother duties and offered to stay the night and to take her into the forest and bring her back in the morning whilst their parents got some sleep.

"But, what is - ?" Ron started to ask a question but harry cut him off

"I think we've exhausted that question. We don't know what exactly he's doing here, can we move on and try figure out _where_ he is?"

Ginny turned to James, "Did you get anything out of her? Did she say where she was last night?"

"Ummm, she said she went to visit Teddy's parents and then refused to tell me anything else. I literally had to squeeze that out of her."

"The cemetery in Hogsmeade?" yelped Hermione

"What do you think he was doing there? Apologising to Remus?" asked Ron sarcastically

"He had to have been following Lily if he knew she'd be there. I mean, he needed to administer the message." Said Harry, completely ignoring Ron

"Ok, we need a plan, how are we going to capture him and take him down to await a trial?" Asked Hermione

"Forget a trial, I'm going in for the kill!" said Ginny angrily

End


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

oOo

**Chapter 5**

"Lily." Whispered James hesitantly, "Lily." He said a bit louder. When this didn't work he shook her out of her sleep.

"Mmmh?" she mumbled as James pulled her into sitting position.

"How...how are you feeling?"

Lily didn't answer in words but in a dark glare fell that over her face as she looked at James.

"Okay, stupid question. Do you want something to drink or eat? Or maybe you've already eaten something, so you probably not hungry." He said the last bit to himself then turned to Lily who still wore the dark look on her face, "I'm sorry. I'm new to this. I don't know what to say."

"So am I, James!" she snapped "And I'll have some water." Before she'd even finished saying water a glass of the clear liquid was in her hands, she downed it in one go and looked at James for a refill, he did so immediately.

"What are you really doing here James?" she asked wearily as she got out of her bed and stretched.

"I want to know what happened." He said bluntly

Lily didn't answer him.

"Lily, please. We need to know."

"No, you don't." She said, her back was turned but James could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"We do. We don't know how else to help you."

"It doesn't matter, he'll hurt you."

"I think we can take him on just fine, Lils." He said, a cocky tone in his voice

"You make it sound like I'm defenceless, not being able to take him on myself."

"I didn't mean it that way, just saying it'll be easier if there is more than one of us."

"Touché." She mumbled

"Please Lily, just tell me something. I need to know."

"Fine!" she snapped, "I was visiting the graves and next thing this hand..." she stumbled on the words and tears started to stream down her face, James pulled her towards him as if to hug her but she stepped back. Her voice calm and quiet now, "This hand grabs me by the neck and turns me around. It was Greyback." Lily took a long deep gulp of air and downed her second glass of water before carrying on. "He then asked if I knew who he was and I nodded, I couldn't speak, though I probably whimpered. He surveyed me for a few moments before saying 'This is for your father' like four times.

Lily stopped talking and just stood against a wall. James needed more information to give to his parents when they got back from searching the cemetery so he pressed for more knowing he'd probably upset her. "And then what happened?" he asked in a strong but timid voice.

"I don't know! I just heard howling then I was in pain and there was blood everywhere and I was lying on my bedroom floor. I can't tell you much else. I remember being hungry and then mum wrapping me in a blanket." By now Lily was sobbing, her entire body shaking. James pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her down, this didn't work, the more he spoke calming words to her, the harder she cried. After what felt like an eternity but surely was only a few minutes her sobs subsided. James passed her the box of tissues from her bedside table and a full glass of water.

"Where are mum and dad?" Lily asked, things in the house were too quiet and she was pretty certain her parent's could hear her crying and were bound to come and see her, but they hadn't.

"They've gone to the cemetery with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

"What? NO, no, no!" yelled Lily, making James jump

Lily lunged for the door but James stopped her, "Lily you can't..." he couldn't finish his sentence before Lily had screamed "Petrificus Totalus!" her wand pointed at James' chest. She didn't even wait for him to hit the ground before she ran down the stairs, momentarily stopping in the kitchen and, with her feet pounding as she ran, wrenching open the front door and apparating to Hogsmeade cemetery.

End

A/N: Sorry it's so short. It's nearly finished I'm afraid but I hope it's satisfactory.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**For explanation on Lily's apparition and age please read the A/N at the bottom.**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

oOo

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione crept quietly into the cemetery, aware of every sound, movement and smell.

"I feel like a criminal, sneaking about." Whispered Hermione

"Well would you rather we walk in with our swords - wands draw out?" snapped Harry

"Why not? I don't like looking like a coward and you defeated Voldemort so why are you skulking about like Mundungus?" Hermione snapped back, hurt by his tone of voice

"We're aiming for the element of surprise." Ginny cut in.

"And what makes you think he'll even be here?" Hermione questioned

"Greyback likes to linger."

"Yes he does." Came a savage voice behind the group

They all spun around to see Fenrir Greyback watching them with a sick smile upon his dirty face. "You know, your little girl is a pretty one, looks like her mummy. But has more confidence and back bone than your entire family put together." He said as he walked up and down in front of the four adults.

"You shut your mouth about our daughter!" spat Harry

Greyback cackled maliciously, "Oh please Potter, she's a tasty treat but I have my sights set higher, I can't have people fighting back. No, once I have my army I will be the puppeteer."

"Ah, you're going soft in your old age, Greyback. Not as strong? Can't seem to take down the ones who fight?" jeered Harry

"Don't doubt my ability when it comes to strength! It makes it easier if they're weak, they'll be easier to control once in their natural form, as wolves."

"You are a sick, depraved, cruel waste of filth!" shouted Hermione

"Yes, depraved of fresh human flesh." He closed his eyes and licked his lips as if he was reminiscing "Warm blood flowing down my throat, delicious succulent meat, juicy muscle – sort of like the fat on a steak, you know."

Hermione yelled out in mirth and leapt forward; Greyback looked excited and took a step forward. Hermione didn't get far as Ron yanked her back and pushed her behind him.

"You disgust me and I'm going to kill you!" hissed Ginny

She drew her wand and charged forward, Harry yelled at her and tried to pull her back but she shook him off. As he picked up speed and rushed after her Greyback advanced, eager to battle Ginny.

Lily ran as fast as she could through Hogsmeade and into the cemetery, frantic to find her family and stop them from getting hurt. Greyback was vicious, that was an understatement, and she didn't want any of them to go through what she and her uncle Bill had gone through, she wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. It was also near dark and wouldn't be good if she and Greyback transformed. She kept tripping over tree roots and rocks as she raced through the cemetery.

"When did this place become so big?" she muttered to herself, things always seemed to be bigger and take longer when I'm in a rush she thought. Just before she passed a huge oak tree she heard angry voices. She slowed down until she had stopped and hid behind the tree, not wanting anyone to see her. She had a perfect view of her parents; aunt and uncle and Greyback.

Slowing she edged her way around the tree and darted to one just behind Greyback. Thankfully her family was too busy with Greyback to see her.

She watched and heard her aunt Hermione say "'You are a sick, depraved, cruel waste of filth!'" and Greyback taunt her about human flesh, it made her want to vomit. At one stage she was so caught up in everything that she nearly screamed with fright when Hermione jumped forward only to be stopped by Ron. She steadied her breathing and waited for her chance to attack, getting a good grip on the knife in her hand. The opportunity for attack arose soon after Ron had pulled Hermione behind him and Lily didn't hesitate. As Ginny lunged forward so did Lily. Greyback had barely taken a step forward when she hit him from behind and stabbed him in the back, exactly where his heart was situated. He was dead before he even hit the ground, the knife still sticking out of his back.

Lily was shaking and sweating. She was completely shocked at her actions but did not regret them.

She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. She began wiping them on her jeans and it was then that she realised that everyone was looking at her.

"So, which of you are going to lock me up?" Lily asked seriously

End

oOo

A/N: As I knew it would happen, the question about Lily's apparition and underage magic has come up. She's sixteen, so She'll be in her 6th year of Hogwarts (She is in my story anyway – remember Hermione turned sixteen on the 19th of September 1995 when they had just started their 5th year) and seen as I didn't say what time of year is she could very well have just learnt how to apparate and it's Easter Holiday so just before they take their tests, am I correct on that one? I can't remember if Hermione and Ron took their test before or after Easter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_**BIG THANK YOU'S TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND TYPED TO ME! YOU KEEP ME WRITING!**_

A/N: AT BOTTOM!

oOo

**Chapter 7**

"You killed him?" Kingsley asked again

"Yes, I did." Replied Lily

Lily, Harry and Ron were standing in Kingsley's office at the Ministry of Magic. Lily had to beg her father to let her come down to the Ministry and confess. Harry was all for taking the blame so she didn't get charged. Ginny and Hermione had decided to go back to the Potter residence and tell James what had happened and to wait for more news.

Now they were waiting to hear what Kingsley had to say, it was eating Lily up inside, she needed to know what was going to happen to her. As she watched Kingsley pace his office reality started to hit and the severity of the situation was becoming clearer to her. At first it was all adrenalin; Kill! Only now did she realise that she'd killed a human, werewolf or not he was still a human being.

"Okay." He rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of what Lily had just admitted to

"But dad and mum and everyone else had nothing to do with it. I made the decision to do it on my own. Please don't lock them up." Lily pleased

"No one is going to get locked up. Not if I can help it."

"But I murdered somebody."

"Do you want to go to Azkaban?" Kingsley asked quietly

"No, of course not but will I really just get away with it?"

"You should be able to; he's transformed so many people, killed more than we might actually know. What you did was like a service to wizarding society." Said Harry

"What do we tell people?" asked Ron

"That Greyback attacked Lily and she retaliated which resulted in his death." Answered Kingsley

"What about the knife?" Ron continued to question every detail

"We'll say he had one on him. The likely hood of him carrying one is very high." Replied Harry

It seemed as if Harry and Kingsley were starting a war on who could answer faster.

"That's not exactly how it happened." Stuttered Lily

"Tell people any other way and they'll take you down to the courts for a trial. The fact that he couldn't defend himself when you attacked him will be held against you and is enough to get you a sentence with a strong jury." Kingsley replied quickly before Harry could even open his mouth

"Oh."

"What did you do with the body?" it was Kingsley's turn to ask questions

"Hid him in the Shrieking Shack for now. We'll get a group of Healers to dispose of the body."

"I'll need to see it first. I've got to write up in my report that I've seen and believe him to be dead. We'll get statements from healers and so on once they've disposed of him. And you're sure there were no witnesses?"

"No, but we'll have to deal with that if anyone comes forward." Answered Ron

"Alright, that should be easy enough. What about his army?" Kingsley slumped in his chair and closed his eyes as if to go to sleep but Lily knew his mind was travelling at a hundred miles per hour

"We have absolutely no information on that; we'll have to track and attack."

"Yes, well we can't have a pack of rampant werewolves roaming our world." Replied Kingsley as he slowly opened his eyes

"No, we can't."

"Lily, why don't you go home and shower? Get yourself cleaned up and prepare for this evening. I'll contact you for statements and such once the full moon has past."

She nodded her head, "Thank you.", and then turned to her dad.

"I'll be home in a bit, okay?" he said gently

"Okay, I'll see you later." She replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the minister's office.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Lily before she'd even got into through the front door.

"As long as I keep to the story that he attacked me and I retaliated and killed him then I shouldn't be charged."

"But that's not exactly what happened." Said Hermione sceptically

"I know, but I'm not too keen on going to Azkaban so I'm sticking to it."

"That's it?" asked James in disbelief

"Yeah, Kingsley said he'll contact me for statements and so on once the full moon is over."

"Ah." Replied James, confusion all over his face

"What happens now?" Asked Albus, he seemed to have popped out of nowhere because Lily hadn't seen him

"Hey Al!" Lily squealed excitedly, she rarely got to see him since he'd finished Hogwarts

"Hi, I must say, this isn't exactly the way I pictured us seeing each other of Easter Holidays." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug

"Me either." She replied, hugging him back

"Oh well, what's life without a little blood." He asked, trying to make a joke. He was unsuccessful.

Lily shivered at his words, it was now starting to weigh her down, she was still a bit numb from everything but was now feeling guilty and that she was no better than Greyback.

"Shut up Albus!" snapped James

"I'm sorry." He murmured

An awkward silence followed that which, thankfully, was broken with the arrival of Harry and Ron. It was then that Lily remembered she still had the knife in her pocket; she pulled it out just as the men entered the kitchen where everyone had congregated. This movement from Lily caught Harry's attention immediately and he went straight for it.

"Give that here!" he snapped and he jerked the knife out of her hand and threw it in the bin, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"He could have killed you, do you know that?" Harry stared at Lily, angrier than he's ever been in recent years

"Yes." She replied, not meeting his eyes

"Harry!" Ginny said, she put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back and try to calm him down but he shrugged her off and stepped closer. Lily backed up, terrified and upset.

"If he hadn't been so pre-occupied with your mother you would be dead!"

"But you said..."

"I know what I said! I wasn't going to rebuke you in front of the Minister."

"Dad..." Lily said in a small pleading voice

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do!" He yelled

Now he'd done it, it was a house rule her father had enforced from when they were tiny, they were not allowed to use the word stupid when they were at home or anywhere with family and family friends, it was as bad as a swear word in her parents books.

"I beg your pardon?" she said in condescending tone

"You cannot just go around with knives, in search of death!"

Unable to control it anymore, her Weasley temper exploded out of her "That's rich coming from someone who purposely walked to his own death!"

"Lily." Harry said in a warning tone

"I wasn't in search of death! Merlin, I'm not an idiot!"

"Well obviously you are; no smart person would do that!"

"Fine, next time you go save your own stupid arse."

"Watch your language Lily!" Ginny jumped in

"Tell him to then!" said Lily

"Do not speak to your mother like that!"

Lily turned back to Harry ready to mouth off at him again.

"STOP IT! Lily apologise for calling your dad stupid." Ginny now pulled Lily back who had been inching closer to Harry, fists balled.

"Only when he apologises for calling me an idiot and stupid!"

"That's enough from you young lady, you're grounded for the rest of the Easter holidays." Said Harry

"Three days! That's really going to dent my holiday plans." She said in mock horror

There was a loud snort and James and Albus burst out laughing, everyone stared at them in shock.

"What's so funny?" snapped Harry

"Sorry, it's just Lily was trying to protect your guys and now you're crapping on her for doing it." Said James as he tried to stop smiling

"How is that funny?" asked Ginny

"You're going off at her for saving your lives, plus he's dead, there's nothing you can do about the situation." Replied Albus who, surprisingly enough, wasn't trying to cover up his smile or laughter

"She got off, isn't that what's important?" James said happily

Lily turned to her parents with a smug look on her face.

Harry and Ginny didn't reply, both too taken aback.

"Well, I'm going to shower!" said Lily and walked out of the kitchen. She was startled to feel relief and less regret about what she'd done after that argument with her father. When her brothers stepped in she knew that it had been wrong to kill Greyback but she was doing it to save her family and any other victims Greyback could have taken.

Harry and Ginny watched their son's for a few more moments before turning simultaneously to each other.

"Now what?" asked Ginny with a sigh

Harry took a few deep breathes before replying, "We wait for Kingsley."

"What you gonna do about Lily?" questioned Ron

"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny

"When she transforms, is she just going to go into the forest?" Hermione answered before Ron

"I was thinking we make her her own Shrieking Shack?" Harry appealed to Ginny

Ginny shrugged, "I don't have any ideas."

"Put an unbreakable charm on it. Safety first!" said James joyfully

Albus sniggered again.

"This isn't funny boys!" said Ginny through gritted teeth

They both put their heads down in shame.

Albus was waiting by the back door for Lily so he could take her into the forest, she and Ginny entered just as the last of the sun went down. Lily smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"So, you killed a werewolf." He said with a proud smile on his face

"Yep, I killed a werewolf." She said heavily

"High five!"

"Albus!" snapped Ginny

"Sorry Mum. Low five." Albus muttered

Lily giggled but when Albus dipped his hand she smacked it.

End.

_**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! I'VE ENJOYED IT, I HOPE YOU HAVE TOO!**_

A/N: I really hope that was satisfactory enough...I battled, as you know! But in the end I like it. It has come to my attention that I said mirth instead of wrath in the last chapter...I did not mean for Hermione to be excited!

I know I said James had come over to help with Lily but I decided in the end that I wanted Albus to say that. It was so out of character but I think it works and shows just how proud of his baby sister he is.


End file.
